


美好一天

by shuimutou



Category: CasualSexualFantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuimutou/pseuds/shuimutou
Summary: 谨以此文纪念
Kudos: 3





	美好一天

早晨十点多的时候，你在床上醒来，窗外纷扬的细小雪花和院子里的积雪让天光更明亮了。恋人还在睡觉，一贯怕冷地蜷在身边的被子里。他睡觉很安静，起床的时候需要很多时间清醒，所以从来不在清晨做决定，甚至会以刚起床时嗓音太性感为由拒绝跟人大声讲话。这种苦恼简直太可爱了，他自己可能不知道。  
  
听说这件事之后你经常逗他说话，因为人总想证明自己是特别的。但这可能是不需要证明的事，因为你的恋人既不讲话，也不理会你的调笑，只会用不满的轻哼抱怨你让被子里的暖意散掉了，然后把你拉回被窝里，用胳膊整个圈住，下巴抵着肩膀，鼻尖蹭着颈窝，强迫你陪他睡又一个回笼觉。  
  
有时候也会想用不一样的方式叫醒他会怎么样，我的意思是，比较不错的那种方式。比如一个morning blow job，目前还没敢尝试。因为他真是太温柔太谨慎的人，对待任何人都是。刚认识的时候你们讨论过性癖的问题，他说如果会和人做爱的话，那一定是很喜欢很珍视的女孩子，所以不会做任何让她不舒服的事。太温柔了，想想看抱着这样想法的他用那双打游戏很厉害的手爱抚你的身体，用指甲修剪合宜的指尖抚摸你的乳头，将掌心覆在乳肉上揉弄，轻声地夸你的胸部很漂亮。用修长的手指划过你的腰身，从内裤侧面抚进私处，轻得甚至有些痒，你湿了，因为他的喘息和他的吻。  
  
知道他也在紧张这件事反而让你不那么紧张了，他的坦诚和谨慎反而像一种性感。你会期待他的手指爱抚你的阴蒂，感受你的情潮。他有些吃惊于这样的温热和湿润，却只是屏住了呼吸，没有表现出来。你靠在他怀里，感觉到他将手指伸进你的阴道，寻找让你快乐的地方，是这里吗？因为不擅长和紧张下意识地动用了和陌生人说话的嗓音，低沉，性感，冷漠，随即他意识到自己不能这样，这太生硬了，不好意思地凑上来用唇碰了碰你的耳尖，甚至舔了一下，用你们都很熟悉的，轻声的耳语跟你道歉。  
  
其实你爱死他冷漠时候的声音，那一秒你连阴道都收紧了一下。鉴于重要部位完全被掌握在别人手里，如果他再老练一点，再坏心眼一点，可能紧接着就全程用这样让人受不了的声音调笑你，如果是你就会这样，但他没有。到底是不在意利用自己的优势还是不懂呢，怎么说都很可爱。你不仅不害羞了，甚至还有点兴奋，指导他在你身体里试探摸索。你向他透露过自己自慰会爱抚的地方，但他毕竟只是个看黄片都看1V1的男孩诶，能够给你怎样的服务都看悟性了。  
  
看起来他是自己学习过了，食中二指在阴道里抽插，伸进去抵住G点缓慢按压，同时又在敏感的阴道口向侧面旋转摩擦，让你感受到一种微妙的被撑开的感觉。另一只手从身体的另一侧环住你，目的很明确地爱抚你的阴蒂，从毛茸茸的小草地上划过，中指陷进肉缝中，那里又软又湿地裹住了它。他有规律地爱抚你的阴蒂，逐渐把你拉进他的节奏中。这种感觉很好，像你一百次幻想过的那样，你把手覆在他的手臂上，感受到小臂肌肉的抽动，感觉到他专注又温柔的注意。依恋是迷人的东西，在一个男人的床上沉迷于他的性吸引力，可能是依恋最有意义的场合。  
  
但你忍不住不说话。如果两个人都不说话的话，你们之间就会习惯性地漫起充满信任的沉默，信任主要来自于他。你不明白为什么他的信任为什么看起来毫无条件，也很难克服对被信任的紧张，所以只好不停地说话，袒露自己，因此获得了更多的信任，还有怜惜。所以你发出了一点声音，细声细气的，温柔的，甚至娇气的呻吟。  
  
对于讨他喜欢这件事你一点障碍都没有，就是想更娇气一点，更被他喜欢一点，更加确认他的青睐和区别对待。你把你的喜悦和难过都表现出来了，由他判断，由他定夺。因为快感你的大腿已经紧紧地夹住了他的手，忍不住抚上自己的乳头辗转揉捏，同时抬头向他讨一个吻。他平时就很爱抱抱你，很爱接吻，很爱一切的皮肤接触。尽管出于害羞或者怎么说，严谨，会拒绝你突如其来的脸颊上的亲吻，但他含笑气恼并且拒绝不掉的样子也十分可爱。  
  
你克制了一下声音，告诉他自己快要高潮了，他在你身体里的手调整了一下角度，蹭到了更多敏感而未被触碰的地方。抵在G点的连绵爱抚将快感连成一线，你呼吸急促，不自觉地收紧小腹，这样看起来是更向他的手凑过去一样。阴蒂高潮先来临，顺着脊髓向上的快感使你完全顾不上对身体的控制，所以阴道高潮接踵而来，直抵盆腔的暖意和快感，神经末梢像一棵蛰伏已久的树，在春天剧烈的温暖和光照里开花，阴道的抽搐非常剧烈，你甚至听到了被他手指搅弄出的泥泞的水声，他当然也清清楚楚地感受到了这一切变化，给予这一切的正是他本身。你已经顾不上害羞和介意了，毕竟，你已经成为“非常喜欢的人”。这种喜欢，与获取信任的过程同样，都像是一场驯化。小王子和狐狸在金色麦田里发生过的那种，来自B612星球的，孤独的，珍惜而谨慎的玫瑰。  
  
这就是你们第一次做爱时发生的事，手活儿也是做爱。  
  
“今天也不错。”他说，像每次打完游戏之后他发消息向你评论的那样。  
  
“是你很不错。”你说，这也是你回复过很多次的话呢。但是这样没错。


End file.
